


Locked in Love

by serenalunera



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Martinez Lives, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl, Church Sex, Come Marking, Come Shot, Dartinez - Freeform, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Rick, Rickyl, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Rick, Wall Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/pseuds/serenalunera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts sent to me on <a href="http://richardsdaryl.tumblr.com">tumblr</a><br/><i>or</i> gratuitous, filthy Rickyl porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Triolism

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter can be read as a stand alone. Enjoy!  
> Reviews are welcome and highly encouraged :)

“I had a feeling you two had a thing going. Wasn't expecting to witness something like _that,_ though.” Martinez smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame to the boiler room, charcoal eyes roaming over sweaty, tangled bodies.

The leader had the archer pinned to the desk, both men panting and groaning with the exertion, Daryl's pants abandoned in a heap on the floor not far from them. Strong thighs held the former deputy's waist in place as Rick kept pounding into him, not caring one bit about Martinez' presence, muscles rolling and tightening with every slam of his hips into the hunter's.

What startled the other man wasn't the fact that they hadn't stopped on his account, neither was it the stark contrast between the redneck's naked legs and the ex-cop's jean-clad ones, nor was it the one between Rick's bare chest and his second in command's fully clothed one. No, what really struck Martinez was how much of a symbiosis there was between them, how Grimes' thrusts met Dixon's in a perfect demonstration of synchronicity every single time, and how both men clung to one another like an anchor, each man as desperate to drown as the other.

“Yer just gonna stand there and watch or yer gonna join in?” Both the roughness of the archer's voice and the meaning of his words took Martinez aback. The surprise was no doubt showing on his face, judging by the way Daryl snorted, feverish eyes burning holes into the other man's dark ones, the little pants and gasps escaping him making the whole thing entirely surreal.

“This is a one time offer Martinez, either you're in or you're out. Time to make a decision.” Grimes' voice was even deeper than usual, the sharp edge of his words scratching in his throat as he spoke, spurring the intruder into action.

Caesar's feet took him to the couple in a few long strides, stopping just inches from the desk Rick was fucking his right-hand man against, close enough to see the beads of sweat pearling on the leader's back and down the length of Daryl's throat, clear drops pooling in the space between his collarbones. Martinez swallowed down the lump of uncertainty in his throat as he unbuckled his belt, freeing his already hard cock and giving it a good stroke under the hunter's watchful eye.

The next few minutes were spent adjusting their positions, Rick lifting one of his lover's legs up over his shoulder and angling both Daryl and himself sideways so the redneck could have easier access to the other man's shaft. Bracing himself on his elbow, Dixon wasted no time in getting a hold of Caesar's throbbing length, giving it a few experimental strokes before guiding it to his mouth. The hunter laid a few open mouthed kisses over sensitive skin before wrapping warm lips around the head, sucking it in gently and giving a quiet little hum of appreciation at the shudder coursing through Martinez' body.

The leader halted his bruising pace to watch his lover gradually fit more of the other man into his mouth, the whole length soon disappearing behind kiss-swollen, cherry red lips. The filthy image of Daryl sucking on another man's cock was enough to bring a smirk to Rick's face and make him resume his thrusts, a quick look in Caesar's direction indicating just how good of a job the redneck was doing. A rough slam of Grimes' hips had the archer writhing on his cock and moaning around the one in his mouth, making Martinez groan and drop his head, dark eyes half-lidded and brows knitted in pleasure.

“Fuck yeah, that's good... Fuck, you're so good... Makes me wonder how nice your ass must feel...” Caesar smirked, lifting his head a little to make eye contact with the man opposite him, the former deputy's eyes darkening rapidly, his hold on Daryl's thighs tightening to the point of bruising.

“He's _mine._ ” Rick growled, the sound so low in his throat it almost crossed the line between menacing and straight up terrifying, hard eyes boring holes into Martinez' dark ones in a silent threat. Caesar nodded his understanding, licking his lips before turning his attention back to Daryl.

Strong fingers tangled themselves in the hunter's hair, stroking encouragingly, making him hum in appreciation and work his tongue heavily over the underside of the other man's cock, tearing yet another curse out of Martinez' throat. Grimes smirked, reaching down to grasp his lover's neglected shaft and stroke once, twice, three times, just enough to get Daryl to the edge. Quivering thighs tightened around Rick, in the same way trembling hands dug further into Caesar's hips, pulling both men closer as he sucked harder and rolled his hips faster, chasing release – theirs as well as his own.

“I want you to come on his face.” Rick's tone left no room for argument, prompting Martinez to pull out of the redneck's hot mouth and jerk his cock over his face, coming in thick spurts five strokes later, painting Daryl's flushed skin and parted lips a pearly white.

Grimes groaned at the sight, his rhythm faltering slightly this close to orgasm. The leader kept a lid on himself long enough to stroke his lover to completion, Daryl crying out and arching his back as pleasure washed over him in blissful waves, covering his black shirt in creamy white ropes. His climax brought forth Rick's own, strong hips stilling as he came deep inside of the archer, a low moan escaping him in the process.

There was a sharp intake of breath on Martinez' part as he witnessed both men coming undone before him, the pure, unadulterated ecstasy painted across their faces enough of a reminder that this was theirs, and theirs alone. They couldn't blame him for trying, though.


	2. Somnophilia

A quiet moan echoed in the stillness of the room, followed by the dry sound of fabric shifting as Rick's back arched off the bed, the sensation his dream was providing too lifelike for him to stay still. The leader wasn't sure he had ever experienced a dream as vivid as this one, where he could _feel_ the warmth of his lover's mouth enveloping him, his skillful tongue teasing the underside each time the archer drew back to lap at the head hungrily.

Rick's hands were tightly fisted in the pillows, until one of his palms freed itself from the material to make its way down the length of his chest, ghosting over the point of a nipple and the sharp edge of a hipbone in the process. It almost felt like an out-of-body experience when instead of wrapping themselves around his cock, his fingers found a mess of thick, matted hair. The familiar feeling forced the leader to open his eyes, his gaze immediately falling to Daryl's ravenous one.

“Daryl? What the...” His words were cut off by his own moan as the other man swallowed him down to the hilt, all the while making damn sure he kept his throat nice and tight. “Fuck... You better stop now or I'm not gonna last...” Another moan and the constable's free hand balled into the sheets, the other one tightening in the archer's unruly hair to coax him off his cock.

“That how ya welcome yer boyfriend after a week on the outside, _officer?_ ” Daryl smirked as he pulled himself up to crawl on top of the other man, leaning down to brush his mouth against a pair of lips he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the whole time he was out scouting with Aaron.

“Figured I'd take care of you when you got back. Had a whole thing planned, you know. Which you almost blew, by the way.” Rick grinned, the redneck groaning upon hearing the older man's horrible attempt at humor, shaking his head in exasperation. Entirely too tired to deal with the constable's shit-eating grin, Daryl decided to lean in once again to kiss it off his face.

Strong hands buried themselves underneath Rick's white shirt as they made out, the leader sitting up to shrug out of it at some point, leaving him bare against the hunter's fully clothed body. Daryl licked his lips at the sight, fingers ghosting over his lover's naked chest for a moment before he, too, started removing his clothes. With a bit of help from the former deputy, the younger man found himself completely denuded a couple of minutes later, his muddy clothes laid out in a pile at the foot of the bed.

“So what was that big plan of yers?” Daryl inquired, a smile tugging the corner of his lips upwards as he leaned down once again, dragging his lips against the other man's. A curtain of dark hair brushed the side of Rick's face as they kissed, which he tucked behind the archer's ear with one hand, the other one trailing down his lover's chest to rest on his hip, his thumb lightly stroking the base of Daryl's cock.

The redneck's reaction to the touch was to spread his thighs wider around Rick's and push his hips into the constable's, pressing their neglected shafts flush together between their bodies. The friction drew groans out of both men, and Rick took the opportunity to tug the hunter closer by wrapping his arms around him, his lips quickly finding Daryl's again as their hips rolled together in a slow, steady rhythm. The former deputy broke the kiss a few seconds later to start mouthing at the other man's jawline, slowly working his way up to his ear to nibble the lobe.

“Was gonna get you to shower with me, wash your hair and rub your back...” The leader paused to run his tongue along the shell of the archer's ear, his voice low and gravelly when he whispered the rest of his plan. “Then I was gonna get you on the bed, lick you from head to toe and fuck you nice and slow till you forgot your own name.”

“Shit... S'there any way we can skip the shower and get straight ta ya fuckin' me? Been over a week, ain't got no patience left.” Daryl growled, grinding against his lover a little harder to make a point, the motion cutting Rick mid-laugh with a low moan, his hips bucking up instinctively.

The constable had planned to take his time with the hunter, but Daryl's eagerness had gotten the best of him, and Rick found himself all the way inside of him only minutes later. Both men were panting, bodies slick with sweat as the archer rolled his hips in slow, calculated circles. The older man hissed and gripped Daryl's thighs harder, bucking upwards to meet his lover's thrusts, the increase in friction making them both moan out loud.

The redneck quickened his pace enough to make them both scramble for purchase, giving the former deputy no choice but to sit up and drag them both as best he could to the head of the bed. Reclining against it, Rick let his fingers linger on their way up from the archer's toned thighs to his narrow waist, closing around his sides in a firm hold. Daryl let go of the constable's shoulders in favor of the headboard, the new position giving him more leverage and making the rotation of his hips easier on his weary body, as well as improving the angle of his thrusts.

The change in position had both men coming a few minutes later, their movements erratic as they struggled to breathe through their orgasm. Choked-off moans escaped them as they clung to one another desperately, hands tangled in curls as well as between their bodies, completion washing over them like tidal waves. The hunter collapsed against his lover's chest, panting heavily into his neck as the tension slowly left his body, leaving him pliable in the former deputy's arms.

Rick barely heard the other man mumble a sleepy “missed ya” in his ear before rolling off of him clumsily, only to fall back somewhere against his chest with an arm sprawled over his sternum and legs snaking around his own. The constable smiled as he welcomed the redneck in his arms, weaving his fingers in long strands of hair before closing his eyes and whispering a “missed you too” of his own.


	3. Hematolagnia

There was a loud crash when the leader kicked the chair out from under its feet, sending it flying somewhere in the middle of father Gabriel's office. Another loud bang resounded when the archer's back hit the wall, almost loud enough to drown out a grunt of both discomfort and excitement at how hard the former deputy had thrown him against it. Rick was on him in a matter of seconds, the contact of skin on skin exhilirating as he slotted himself between the hunter's bare legs, hooking strong thighs around his own before pushing back inside of him.

Daryl threw his head back as a breathy moan escaped him, instinct making him tighten his hold around the other man's legs with his own, the bridge of his feet digging into the back of Rick's knees to urge him on. The leader wasted no time in resuming the languid pace he had set while they were still propped up against the door to the office, making sure to go in torturously slow yet mercifully deep circles, drawing groans out of the archer's throat with every roll of his hips.

The redneck's fingers dug deep into the meat of the former deputy's shoulders as Rick braced himself against the wall with one hand, driving his hips up into Daryl's with enough force to tear a broken whimper out of his throat. The leader's free hand was wrapped snugly around the other man's waist, fingernails forming little crescent moons in the archer's side, creating dark pink patterns on sun tanned skin – an exact copy of the artwork Daryl was painting on Rick's back.

The older man let his rhythm falter slightly to find the hunter's mouth, locking their lips in a fierce kiss as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Driving faster into the welcoming heat of the archer's body meant pounding him into the wall harder as well, knocking down the crucifix pinned to their left after a few powerful slams of his hips into the other man's. A husky laugh escaped Daryl when yet another crash echoed in the small room, Rick following suit by chuckling quietly into his neck, messy curls tickling the redneck's throat as the leader shook his head.

Warm lips danced on the skin of the archer's neck as Rick pressed their bodies closer, the feel of ivory ghosting over his flesh making Daryl's heart skip a beat at the thought of what those teeth could do – what they had already done. Flashes of color burst behind the hunter's closed eyelids, a familiar shade of red painting his cornea as a reminder of what the leader had been forced to do to keep them all alive. Visions of blood splattering out of a man's throat and dribbling down the coarse hair of the former deputy's beard clouded his thoughts, the light scratching sensation of the other man's facial hair against the hollow of his throat alighting something inside of him.

“Bite my neck.” The words were barely above a whisper, but Daryl did not have to repeat himself, as sharp teeth sank into his throat seconds later. The feeling had the hunter moaning and trembling all over, fingers threading into a thick mane of dark curls and clinging to the other man's shoulder, blunt nails digging in further than before, breaking the skin.

The redneck cursed, throwing his head back to expose more of his throat, giving Rick the opportunity to bite down harder and draw a strangled whine out of his lover. A shudder ran through Daryl's body as he felt the skin tear beneath the other man's teeth, blood dripping down the wound in thin, crimson rivulets. Rapid little pants shook the archer's frame as the former deputy traced the edges of the mark with his tongue, lapping up the carmine droplets before mouthing on the younger man's Adam's apple hungrily, arousal burning through both men like wildfire.

A surge of want had Rick pulling away from the hunter, only to drag him further into the room and prop him up on the desk, clearing the space by sending everything crashing to the floor. The sound of the priest's stained glass cross shattering on impact a few feet away from them covered Daryl's groan as the leader slammed back into him, forcing him to claw at his back once again to draw him in even further. The former deputy set up a punishing pace, driving into the archer without restraint, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing against the walls of the office.

“ _Again._ ” The redneck's voice was shaky as he felt his orgasm drawing near, baring his neck for the taking and shivering when a wet mouth slid down the length of his throat to rest over his collarbone. Rick nipped the skin carefully, dragging his teeth along his lover's nape before biting down on the meat of his shoulder, eliciting a deep groan from Daryl. His nails carved deep scratches in the flesh of the leader's back in response, red droplets seeping out of them in angry streams, trickling down Rick's spine like cardinal feathers.

A couple more powerful thrusts had Daryl digging his heels in the back of the other man's thighs, coaxing him deeper inside of him and triggering their release. A predatory growl rumbled low in Rick's throat as he came right at the core of his lover's body, the hunter's climax forcing a moan of ecstasy out of him and coating both of their heaving chests in pale streaks. The former deputy let himself sink in the archer's arms as the remnants of his orgasm rippled through his body, rendering him boneless in the redneck's grasp, both men gradually sliding down the desk to end up coiled around one another on the floor.

“What made you want something like this?” Rick's words died against the archer's lips as he traced the hollows his teeth had left in his lover's flesh with his fingertips, barely grazing the newly branded skin with the pad of a finger. His touch was almost timid, in total contrast with the animosity he had shown when marking the other man, a testimony of the beast laying dormant inside of him.

“Just wanted ta feel something, is all.” The reason why was left unspoken, or rather got lost in their embrace as they shared a kiss laced with the taste of copper, now all too familiar on the leader's lips.


	4. Masochism

“You love this, don't you? Giving up control, surrendering yourself, giving in to _me._ ” The husky sound of Rick's voice so close to his ear was like music to Daryl, the whisper of it so electric he could feel the sting in every single bone in his body, from his spine to the tip of each finger.

The hunter sucked in a breath when he felt the wetness of the other man's tongue running across his ear, the sensation causing a shiver to make its way through every nerve he possessed. The feeling of Rick's teeth grazing the underside of his jaw had Daryl gritting his own and tightening his hold on the bonds lashing his hands to either side of the bed frame, leather digging into his wrists at the same time as ivory bit down on his throat. There was another sharp intake of breath on the archer's part, who subconsciously bared his neck for his leader, the tears of pleasure that had been welling up in his eyes ever since Rick had started his little game finally spilling and wetting the blindfold obscuring his vision.

“See? Your body needs it more than your lungs do oxygen. Your body craves _me,_ and you _love_ it.” Nothing about the leader's voice sounded remotely human, and for good reason. Moments like these had him trading his humanity for the grotesque monstrosity hidden away in the deepest corners of his soul, transforming his groans into deep, rumbling growls of possession – and him, into the insatiable animal waiting to devour the archer's very core.

The hunter felt like prey in Rick's arms, every muscle in his body drawn tight with anticipation, the air thick with tension and ripe with the smell of sex as the other man's hips coiled and uncoiled into his own, again and again, conquering him. Daryl yanked desperately on his restraints, thighs curling around the leader's waist as tight as they could, pulling him in even further – closer, closer, but never enough. A moan of frustration left the archer's lips, the torturously slow back and forth of Rick inside of him making him feel like he was going crazy.

Every cell in his body was on fire, from the marrow of his bones to the outer layer of his skin, every inch of him marred with black and blue reminders of who he was, of _whose_ he was, of whom he _yearned_ for. Another wretched moan came out of Daryl's mouth as Rick gripped his hips with more force, diving even deeper inside of the hunter's body, yet still in the same cruel, calculated pace. The archer felt his heartbeat go into overdrive as the leader continuously slid in and out of him with the slowest, most dizzying thrusts, the drag of his cock like the too weak stroke of a match on the side of its box – enough to light a spark, but not a flame.

“I can't give you what you want unless you ask, _sweetheart._ ” Rick's voice was slow and sensual, dripping honey into Daryl's ear as he pushed a sweat-soaked strand of hair off the hunter's temple, uncovering the sharp edge of a cheekbone where it had fallen. “ _Beg for it._ ” His tone was harsh this time, full of gravel as his hand found the hair at the back of the archer's head and _pulled._

“Fuck. Rick...” Daryl's words scratched on the way out of his throat, his voice raspy with desire as his hips bucked of their own accord, Rick's hot breath against his ear and the unrelenting hold on his hair giving his body a mind of its own. “Please, I need... Harder. Fuck me harder. Please...” The hunter couldn't help but bite his lip as he heard the despair in his own voice, his plea no doubt bringing a devious smile to the leader's face.

“I know, baby, I know. I'll give you what you need.” Rick's voice was honey-sweet once again, every syllable infused with affection as they brushed the side of the other man's face, like a phantom's caress. Amorous lips found their sisters in the gentlest of kisses, just as deft hands found quivering thighs, hoisting them up further and letting Daryl wrap them around his waist even tighter, marked flesh meeting unmarred skin in a passionate hold.

The leader's rhythm barely faltered as he picked up the pace, hips rolling into the hunter's in endless barrels, like waves crashing against the shore. A moan of relief came to die against Rick's lips as he surged forward to kiss the archer again, claiming his mouth the same way he was claiming his body: relentlessly. His grip was tight on Daryl's thighs, his cadence – rough and unyielding – perpetually rewarded with blissful whimpers and whines as he drove into him again and again, never leaving his body for more than a few seconds at a time.

The sensation of the other man's body tensing around his forced Rick to break the kiss with a groan, leaving him no choice but to rest his sweat-dampened forehead against the hunter's shoulder, wild curls spreading over the expanse of his bruised throat. The line of Daryl's body was pulled taut with how close he was to completion, reminiscent of the string of his bow seconds before releasing a bolt. The archer's impending orgasm had the leader smiling against his neck, a shark-like grin grazing the abused flesh as Rick laid words of encouragement all over his skin.

“Show me who you belong to. Come for _me._ ” The leader's words were all it took for Daryl to fall apart, his back arching in the most beautiful curve Rick had ever laid eyes on, his voice lost to the world as he came all over himself in a silent cry. The hunter's climax left his body trembling, broken moans barely leaving the confines of his throat as his lover's thrusts resumed a slow, tormenting pace until he, too, came, pulling out just in time to cover the remnants of the archer's orgasm with his own.

“Oh, _sweetheart,_ if only you could see yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[serenalunera](http://serenalunera.tumblr.com)


End file.
